


Studying Hard

by VulpusTumultum



Series: The Tevinter's Templar [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU Fic, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, wrestle-fucking with words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://bakafox.tumblr.com/post/117308227986/aus-for-when-your-otp-are-both-assholes">From the "asshole AU" prompt:</a>
</p><ul>I take my grades very seriously and you’re the lazy asshole who asks a ton of off-topic questions to distract the professor and I might be a foot shorter than you but I swear to god I’ll fight you AU</ul><p>Slight deviation from it possibly, or maybe not. At any rate, I at first thought it'd be hilarious for an Adaar/Dorian and then I realized no.. no.. I had a short little dork of an elf that would work just fiiine, and Dorian was more likely to not take a class seriously in some situations.</p><p>Since it is AU it is not part of the Tevinter's Templar timelines, but since it's that pairing, I decided to stuff it in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scholarship Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly a 'modern' AU. Instead it's kind of a HANDWAVE THE INQUISITION STUFF thing where Leliana is Divine, and making changes in southern chantries, and a younger Dorian didn't leave Tevinter to follow a scheming Alexius but to instead just took a chance to be an exchange student. 
> 
> No mage circles anymore as such- the College of Enchanters trains mages, and even does work with non-mage academies and universities- like the University of Orlais. (My headcanon is that most mages do have to regularly see reps from the Templars and the College like parole officer/counselors, but as an exchange student from Important Magister Family, Dorian's amulet gets him out of much of the most annoying things like that so long as he doesn't make trouble of that variety. He's also taking/having to take the nonmage classes deemed important in the south/at the University along with actual magic studies.) Thanks to Celene and Briala, things are changing for city elves slowly, but humans are rather resentful, and Clan Lavellan is trying to organize the Dalish into being less isolationist, the Keeper and the Divine working out some basic rights/understandings so they can roam freely and be protected, etc.
> 
> Between that and some stuff involving his city-elf father, Lyos got a chance to get into the University of Orlais, which he took for various reasons like feelings of responsibility/directive from the Keeper and dad, plus books. But yeah both he and Dorian are a bit younger than they may be in canon.
> 
> I actually have a lot more I thought up and keep thinking up but, uh, this is supposed to just be a fast AU prompt crackfic, so I'mma leave it there.

Lyos glanced in irritation again at Pavus, as once more his lazy, almost offhand sounding question started a derail off the syllabus. Others in class found him funny- and others just didn't care, but whether or not the professor was a bit of a pretentious asshole, or rather, because he was, this class wasn't going to be easy for some to get through without the actual lectures staying on track. The first two months had shown _that_ clear enough. The exam and papers had all brought up things that according to schedule should have been covered by the lectures- regardless of whether he'd gotten distracted arguing with Pavus or others like him about something else or not.

And of course there were plenty of others like Pavus- the University of Orlais was a prestigious school- enough of one that even a Tevinter student on exchange wasn't completely unheard of amongst the other humans from wealthy or even noble families- they did make up the majority of the body, with grant or scholarship earners well in the minority.

And in _that_ minority was the even smaller group of nonhumans. Imperial edicts about all talent being equal or not, not many of the rich and powerful wanted dwarves, vashoth, or elves attending. More dwarves _were_ accepted, because they also had money and power, with their merchant's guild, and they tended to be treated carefully. Vashoth just as of yet weren't very common or apparently interested in trying to get in- and elves, of course, were elves. There were plenty of professors and administrators who hunted excuses to get rid of the few elven students that even got _in_ because of the desegregation edict.

Professor Augustin was one of those- worse than most, really, being from Tevinter originally himself, and even if he also hated Pavus starting tangents, he wasn't ever going to let someone like Lyos interject and set them back on track.

All the elf could do was hope that some _human_ student got as irritated as he was- but as near as he knew, this lecture time, he was the only other here without the backing of powerful or rich family-

so what did many of them care?

The class ended, and Lyos had to head for his next, no time for more than an another annoyed look as he passed the Tevinter student. The return look of amusement was about as condescending as any a rich shem might give, even if the face was more handsome than most, and Lyos had a rather juvenile urge to get rid of it with maybe a punch to the jaw. _Very_ juvenile urge, really. But his patience was wearing thin, even if the semester wasn't even half done yet.

_Keep my head down, don't cause trouble- this was a hard won chance and I represent more than just myself, and so on. The first year they try to break you, supposedly, then it gets easier- or maybe you just run out of fucks._

 

Dorian was having a fairly entertaining time so far, the behavior that was scandal back home- well, some was here, as well, and he had being Tevinter against him in general. Still, he was getting to enjoy himself outside of classes, with Orlais finding nothing at all wrong with same-sex relationships, even if he still had to be a _little_ circumspect just so that family back home didn't decide he was becoming too 'uncivilized' and unsalvagable.

As for the classes themselves- while some were interesting none were really a challenge for his first year here, and most were downright tedious. He rather wished he had tried harder to talk his way into being tested out of more now, even if at the time, a few easy credits hadn't seemed a terrible exchange for some boredom during them and more free time after.

He even mostly behaved still, but that ridiculous basic-history-and-political-theory course being taught by Augustin brought out the worst in him. Not only was he so often off target, he still had certain prejudices from back home, and sadly, was at least a passing acquaintance of a neutral to friendly sort with his father. This meant he ever so disapprovingly knew the rumors and scandals, and suspected that Dorian was 'playing'. So after the first week or two of dealing with the man's bigotry, he just couldn't resist starting to poke at him, and for the most part, was almost winning a few new friends from others who hated the man. Apparently twitting another Tevinter, and one in authority, earned him a few 'possibly not secretly a blood mage' points.

He was, however, becoming aware of the constant irritated looks from... well, the elf in the class. At first he'd thought it was simply his being Tevinter, and he'd paid it no more attention than he did to any other southern disapproval. But feeling those pretty grey eyes boring into him was getting a little distracting now- not helped by the irritating realization he didn't even know the other student's name. It wasn't as if Augustin ever addressed him by it- and neither did others in the class, he was just 'scholarship elf'. Or 'Dalish' when not 'knife-ear' if any mentioned him in their gossip at all with Dorian in earshot.

Today, for whatever reason- he was curious enough to actually take a moment to look up the class roster list- 'Lyostevin Lavellan' was the only even remotely elven one. Ranked low in the class, but how much actual schooling could a member of a Dalish clan have even had? It really didn't make sense, though the apparent anti-Tevinter stares were further explained, since the nomadic elves were banned from ever entering the Imperium.

He did have the nagging feeling he'd heard the name 'Lavellan' before, but couldn't quite place it. Perhaps overheard someone talking about his classmate by name somewhere after all? He kept an eye and ear open- if anyone had asked him _why_ he suddenly was interested- well, he wasn't sure, other than today's final glare as the elf had left could have almost sparked a fire if Lavellan had been a mage- though it was highly unlikely he was- or was it? The mages _were_ the ones who tended to go in for learning things not needed by the rest of their lifestyle- like reading, writing- but.. attending an actual university, in one of the most-unfriendly-to-elves nations in southern Thedas?

And beyond that, Dorian found, as he decided to spend an evening enjoying books rather than taverns- working in the university library, which was open to students quite literally at all hours for study.

 

Lyos had been neatly returning books to proper shelves when he felt another stare on him- not an uncommon occurrence, even after months working in the library a few nights a week after classes. Sometimes the stares were a prelude to attempts at disrupting him, or insults, and sometimes they were just baffled stares. He kept calmly shelving, waiting to see if there was going to be any actual confrontation attempt.

“You possibly should be employed more at one of the desks, perhaps to glare angrily at those who return books late or damaged,” the quiet voice was familiar, amused, and not _overly_ condescending or insulting sounding, considering who it was from.

Lyos snorted, and turned to stare at Dorian in an unfriendly manner, “Do you need help finding something, or just amusing yourself? Because being entertaining isn't part of my duties here, and if that's an issue for you, then take it up with the head librarian,” it was almost a script, at this point, though usually the second half only came after a person had done more pushing than Dorian had.

 

“So you not only can talk, you can be sarcastic,” Dorian was, actually, somewhat startled- not by the unfriendly look as such, but- he wasn't sure what he expected Lavellan to sound like. Very quiet- well he _was_ quiet, it was the library, and his voice was lower in range than someone so short and, well, elven seemed he should sound. But also- he had sounded as _bored_ as anything else. And his angry stare _was_ a good one- it made him actually seem to loom belligerently. The young Tevinter mage had to admit, he'd never met an elf that looked so ready and willing to try punching him before.

“So, not needing any help finding something?”

“Any shelves hold the answer to why exactly every time I happen to see you, you're possibly trying to murder me with your mind? You don't seem to have as much a problem with Augustin, and he is far more your typical reason to find Tevinter disgusting than I am. I actually can have charm, for example.”

Lavellan gave him a long, incredulous look, “You think where you're _from_ is the most obnoxious thing about you?” and he actually laughed a little. Rather insultingly, really, though quiet enough for the library, “Not how you disrupt the class, and see to it that at best, only half of what was meant to be actually discussed is?”

Dorian actually blinked, then chuckled himself, “ _That_ bothers you? Missing his tedious, often incorrect or glossed over lectures? One might as well nap through the class and just study on their own.”

“Unfortunately, his skewed ideas are exactly what he wants to see on the exams and in the papers- if one has to worry about doing better than passing. Actually answering _correctly_ doesn't do any good if he wishes his ego to be catered to- ego should be a concept you can understand.”

Lavellan actually advanced on him, and Dorian took a step back without realizing it- half wondering if he might wind up with a book thrown at him. This- wasn't the usual way _anyone_ reacted to him. His being Tevinter was enough for wariness, but unless someone was ignorant enough to not recognize that his House amulet also marked him as a mage- and one with more freedom than most due to diplomatic reasons. Generally he didn't get backed up against bookshelves or walls by anyone sober and not in particular types of taverns.

The idea of Lavellan trying to possibly brain him with a book was actually refreshing in a strange sort of way. Though it did beg the question of how he hadn't likely murdered someone else already in over two months here if he was so ready for confrontation over a little class disruption. Perhaps he just hid the bodies well.

“And yet you _are_ passing, and not even the lowest ranked in the class. Overreacting slightly-”

Lavellan made a disgusted noise, “Of course you would think so. The University will bend over backwards to ensure a member of a powerful family at least won't be sent away in full disgrace. Find a reason to kick out a knife-ear, _any_ reason, and they can tell the Empress it's merely proof that elves have no proper scholarly discipline or place in a university. Which is why my current ranking is _not_ considered high enough to be kept in the class if it remains so low by mid-term. Which you would know if you'd really paid attention to the 'scholarship terms' for classes. Which do apply for any human 'special allowance' students should you have them in other classes as well, should you wonder why anyone else seems to want to murder you.”

Some of the fury did leave the elf, and he swore- or at least, it sounded like it was elven swearing- under his breath, and turned to get back to work. Despite his still clear irritation, he didn't slam books around into shelves. “And now, speaking of ways idiots like you can cause trouble for me- I need to finish this. If you do find yourself needing help locating an actual book rather than your basic manners or consideration for those beneath you, do let me know.”

“Are you seriously claiming that your scores are low because you simply are too correct in how you answer and not saying what he wishes to hear?”

“Shut up in class for a few weeks and see what happens. Turn in papers like _you_ actually agree with his bullshit and see what happens.”


	2. Helpful Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian can't behave himself entirely, but does feel... a little bothered that he might be messing things up for Lyos or others like him. So to Lyos, at least, he offers a helping hand.

Dorian wasn't exactly willing to completely halt the needling- but he kept feeling that stare at his back whenever he started to really enjoy himself, and- of course he actually _knew_ that catering to the professor's personal views would likely improve how one's papers were looked at. He didn't even need to experiment with his own. Finally he did stop, entirely, for a little while. And.. found new entertainment just in how absolutely sour and suspicious the old fool acted, both towards him, and to the quiet, polite Lavellan. Who did go up in the class ranking, clearly to the further bitterness of the professor.

And who never seemed to even have a temper to lose with anyone else in the classroom. Or for that matter, in the library, where Dorian now found himself noticing he almost always seemed to be whenever the mage himself chose to go there instead of out around the city. To humans quite clearly being deliberately insulting about his being in a place of learning, whether working or studying- he clearly preferred usually to duck confrontation.

_I feel so special. Also, does he ever sleep? Or go out for fun that involves something other than reading and maybe a cup of tea? Or have expressions that don't involve some manner of grim determination or carefully blank?_

Dorian found himself pulling out a chair across from where Lavellan was reading, and making notes at an out of the way table. And was surprised that up until he was noticed, the expression had been- focused, but hardly dour. He'd not exactly been _smiling_ but had looked actually interested in- something about philosophy and literary criticism. Now though, the elf was giving him a hard, wary look.

“So, Lavellan- exactly how much leeway into his views do I have to give the idiot for you to be satisfied that you don't have to put extra effort into say, learning about his views from other students or past lectures on file here?”

There was a sort of pause, like the elf was evaluating several different tempting responses, “You.. really are seriously asking me why I do not get help from friendly students taking the same lecture just in different period hours or who've had him before?” was asked with a tone of frustration, mixed with one of a kind of- was it humor? More sarcasm at least, “And his lecture views, when I even have time to play with past data, change from year to year depending on what he finds fashionable to agree with. He's here due to tenure and pulled strings, so he has to go where the strings tug him. Also, since records are kept of students who dig into that information, I can't let him claim I am attempting to _cheat_ rather than pay attention. Mages supposedly have imagination- if he had his grudge or worse against you, but you were not from a well placed family, do you think you would even be in his _required_ course anymore?”

“What are you even _here_ for?”

“Ask that of everyone, or is there a specific reason my being here is so incomprehensible to you?”

“Dalish? Not a mage? Lavellan- your clan is the one that talked the Divine into backing Dalish freedoms- trying to organize communication within the Dalish and stop being isolationist, but- you're just...” Dorian _had_ at least finally remembered where he'd heard the clan name before- _And yet I did also ask him why he doesn't go to any of those who mostly are incredibly offended by the name as much as his being an elf._

“Someone who isn't a mage, never had proper civilized upbringing, how do I even know how to read, much less think about what I read? Why are most of you rich shem wandering around taking classes?”

“...Some of us _enjoy_ scholarship. Others- because it is expected by family. Or both.”

“Completely different motivations than anyone else could have, certainly.”

“You are completely-”

“Uppity? Out of line? Above my station?”

Dorian let out a breath, he hadn't been about to say any of those, though part of him almost wanted to agree with that terminology. Not part of himself he cared to examine closely. “I was going to say impossible to comprehend as to how you are not being more like _this_ rather than playing a piece of wallpaper to be ignored.”

“Perhaps because you don't even take being an ass seriously.”

“I save my seriousness for specific endeavors- and you take _everything_ seriously, don't you?”

That earned Dorian another of Lavellan's flat, rather threatening looks- but, if he were to be grudgingly honest, he likely deserved it. And rather enjoyed getting it. But-

“Fine, fine. So, Lavellan, you need to navigate Augustin's current political beliefs but haven't had the time or help- and I simply cannot sit silently through his class. A deal then- I will be the helpful shem student, because I have to admit, seeing him and others like him having to scramble harder for ways to get you to leave appeals, as does the look likely to be on faces of some of our fellow, less-helpful students. Also, once everyone other than myself who irritates you is completely destroyed, I do want to see if you become some manner of abomination or burst into flame should you attempt to leave campus and enter a tavern.”

“You-” at first it seemed the elf would just automatically refuse, but then he snorted, “If you are able to be more helpful than annoying, then fine. However, unless you intend on an alienage tavern, I suspect it would be the building and its usual clientele bursting into flame if I walked into one. Or at any rate, ejecting me immediately. Toss up on whether an alienage one would eject you or me first.”


	3. Hitting the Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has progressed, and the deal has been working out well for both of them. Maybe better than they really wanted to admit.

Helping Lavellan proved, of course, difficult- not just because of how absolutely _spikey_ he was late nights- or how Dorian himself either found himself deliberately wanting to annoy him, or managed to do it without thinking- but because it certainly did cut into other pleasant activities such as drinking. The elf was simply not able to be still for any study until fairly late into the night. Not merely extra study, but for any at all- regardless of if it was what Dorian at first was interested at all in helping him with.

Finding out exactly how many courses and then also _work_ Lavellan had going for the single semester was just about exhausting by proxy. Not that Dorian himself wasn't willing to put in hours for the things that interested him, but he still had two less actual lectures on any given day- and besides his job within the library, organizing and shelving for hours most nights, it turned out that Lyos also worked in the university's printing house several mornings, and on mornings when he didn't, he apparently had some other work outside of the university campus. It was the kind of schedule that Dorian himself- well, had once or twice known, other than physical labor aspects- but had given up on even before coming south, when he'd finally become tired of pretending he could actually earn enough respect and pride from his father and others to offset everything about him that was distasteful.

Now it made him feel either inadequate, or more unsettled that seated across or beside him, occasionally swearing at him, often glaring, was someone in the same trap- if certainly with less illusion that he'd ever be accepted widely, if at all.

Also unsettling was how- enjoyable it all was, even the arguing, perhaps especially that. There were certainly things Lavellan was _not_ able to really argue with him on properly, but he kept up. And the mildly amused mixed with exasperation look when Dorian was surprised that he actually even understood some fade or magical theory along with all of the history, political, and literary-

 

The latest argument- and round of sarcastic referencing to various other classmates and some faculty- had led to them being outright, if politely, ejected from the library. Which was one place they both did have friends- Lyos' work being appreciated by the full librarians at the least as much as any other student worker's efforts.

Now they were carrying on with the arguments, occasional agreements, actual studying, and sniping at each other in Dorian's off-campus apartment. It had made sense, of course, as a location rather than an actual cafe or tavern, where others might interrupt- or likely whatever dormitory that Lyos would have a room in, which never encouraged guests of any sort. And this particular debate and study had been far too enjoyable to just give up on having been asked to please _leave_ the library.

Dorian had brought out a bottle of wine, but it was only lightly being touched by either of them so far. Part of it was celebratory- though the mage was _certain_ that Lyos had in the end deliberately fudged a few answers here and there to make sure he didn't get ranked too highly in anything. Enough to stay in for the rest of the semester, annoy people, but trying to not create more outright enemies. He rolled his eyes dramatically at the elf sitting across from him at his small table-

“You almost enjoy it, don't you? Or no, you _do_ enjoy it, on some level, knowing that you could have done even better. You _like_ being sneaky and underestimated,” Dorian accused, actually taking a drink, “Please at least tell me you have some plan in the end to _not_ be cautious about your grades and intend to break a few noses rather than just bloody them.”

“How fashionable are assassins in Orlais these days? Also, do you really mean that metaphorically or are you encouraging I actually use physical violence?”

“Oh by all means no, only threaten me outright, I'd hate to be just another person _quietly_ annoying you so that you're plotting rather than swearing openly.”

Lyos snorted, “I do _not_ threaten you.”

“No, this is true, you merely drill holes through me with a look and now and then growl something in elven- that _sounds_ threatening. Also have thrown a book at me.”

“You were putting words in my mouth. And I doubt it counts as a throw when you were so close- and I took care that it wasn't going to be damaged when I hit you with it.”

“Well next time, let me know in advance when you do feel so violent, and perhaps it can be with a bit of leather not wrapped around two pounds of scholarly treatise.”

“Promises, promises- and still likely to get us evicted from the library.”

“Perhaps even faster, if not harder than for damaging a book,” _Kaffes- get back to arguing properly rather than be completely distracted by the_ other _, entirely unintellectual reasons you keep seeking out his company, Dorian._

The pause became a little drawn out, as perhaps Lavellan also reviewed where they somehow had gotten to from berating each other for pre or ill-conceived notions of literary worth- and insulting fellow students and faculty- to, well, Dorian wasn't even sure. Openly admitting he found Lavellan attractive, if in a roundabout manner- possibly not even for the first time.

First time with them being completely alone somewhere, of course.

Lyos shook his head, “And this is why it may be just as well we usually meet in the library to get anything done. Though I'm sure you didn't _intend_ the conversation to go this route?”

“Hardly-” _However it was so fun, it's a shame it's ending-_

“Any particular reason why _not_?”

“Well you're always so against _fun_ \- and usually look more like you do want to throw a book at me for being impossible to deal with.”

“You even know how impossible to deal with you are- at least that _is_ something.”

“And sometimes you seem to really enjoy denial about how difficult it is to deal with you-” _Or perhaps_ not _ending-_

“Only difficult? Well at least there is something we both agree I'm better than you over,” and Lavellan was actually- smiling. No, not smiling, smirking.

“One of the reasons you avoid taverns wouldn't be that you actually can't handle drink, would it?” _How much has he had? And I'll have to remember to not complain about his not smiling so much, because if that is his smile, it does make him utterly_ impossible _to deal with rationally._

“Nervous this conversation is leading to you taking advantage of a friend?”

“-Quite possibly, yes.”

Lyos actually somehow was over the table and kissing him before Dorian fully registered his moving. No, not completely over the table, but instead having crawled o _nto_ the table, arms snaking around the mage's shoulders and neck.

Startlement almost made Dorian jerk back- since there wasn't really anything else about the situation that he hadn't rather been occasionally considering. Or at least, he'd often thought of _similar_ situations..

He _did_ pull his chair out, but only to tug the elf off the table and into his lap, kissing back with a groan.

“I don't drink much Dorian, but it still takes more than _that_ to muddle my thinking. Am I taking unfair advantage of _you_ though?”

“I doubt you _ever_ play fair, but I certainly am not complaining this time,” he managed. His fingers slid into Lyos' hair and pulled him into a new kiss, one he was much more prepared to give than he'd been ready to receive for the first one. The wine bottle had been knocked over without either noticing when Lyos made his move, and it finally rolled completely to the floor.

It didn't shatter, but the sound disrupted them- if only long enough for a fast, instinctive check that no books were in the way of any spreading spill, before both of them ceased to care, going back to hungry kisses, and increasing grinding and petting through clothing until that started getting tugged open for better exploration and contact.

Dorian arched as Lyos finished getting his pants open and a hand into them, and returned the favor, other hand exploring a lean, muscled chest as the elf squirmed and grazed along his neck and shoulders. He swore in Arcanum, the chair really not made to give enough spreading room and support for this manner of activity, and got Lyos off his lap, both eagerly squirming out of pants and still kissing at skin, grinding against each other, hands exploring feverishly, until Dorian found himself backed against the table edge. Sturdy, more room than the chair, and with less spilled wine than the floor- of course there _was_ the sitting room, or the bedroom available- but Lyos wasn't giving much time to make suggestions, all but climbing him to claim his mouth aggressively again, and Dorian was nothing if not flexible.

“ _Ma'ara-_ Dorian- I want to fuck you- but if you'd prefer-” Lyos' already low voice was huskier than normal, almost harsh- it was enough to make the mage's muscles clench and breath catch in anticipation, he had to take a longer, steadying breath, and took time to nuzzle along a pointed ear until he could manage an answer- and use a little magic so that he left Lyos' cock slick with an eager stroke.

“Oh by all means- fuck away- _Kaffes_ how are you so desirable?”

“I could ask the same- further research.. might be needed.”

Papers and books were displaced further- other than the notes that had gotten stuck to the smooth wood by spilled wine, as Dorian wound up on his back, Lyos also on the table, but kneeling and lifting his ass and legs as he eagerly arched and writhed to help- and then crying out when the first thrust was made, and the elf's hard prick pushed in and stretched him, but he bucked eagerly into it, breathing deeply, as his lover took it slow at first, groaning his name.

Dorian grabbed at the edges of the table, as things progressed- briefly considering how he _must_ have been driving Lyos to even more frustration than he'd have even given himself credit for- but mostly not even trying to think, just enjoying the intensity of sensation as the elf gave him one of the most thorough fuckings he'd enjoyed in quite a while, more weight on his shoulder blades with legs up against or even over the other man's shoulders. When the thrusts drove against his sweet spot, he sometimes was inarticulate, sometimes managed Lyos' name, or a filthy bit of encouragement in mixed Arcanum. Dorian managed to start stroking himself with a hand, though it was hardly needed. His breath grew ragged and he ached, muscles tightening enjoying the heat and need that was in Lyos' expression- enjoying the pleasured groans and phrases directed at him- until finally his body bucked hard in reaction, clenching as he released, getting his hand and stomach- and a little of Lyos' skin as well- sticky.

“Lyos! _Maker_ -” he might have been loud enough to be heard even through the fairly thick walls of the place- even out onto the street below, but hardly cared. His lover was arched, intent, until he also came, a bit more quietly, groaning Dorian's name and muttering something in elven as well, voice thick with relief.

Lyos pulled out and moved, both breathing heavily still as he helped Dorian sit up beside him- or rather, they leaned against each other, nuzzling and kissing in a more lazy contentment for a while.

At some point, Lyos made a bit of a coughing chuckle, and Dorian eyed him- “Something amusing?”

“You..picked up some of my notes. The wine, I think. Ink on your back-”

“Your notes, you help scrub them off later.”

“How much later are we talking- it's already more than a little late-”

“When do you have something you can't avoid going to today? Because perhaps an hour or two before that- a little final research for the day. Unless you no longer are curious about answers to that desire question-”

“I...think there may be time for a little more experimentation. It is technically a rest day- until fairly late in the afternoon for me.”

“Good.”

First though, when they were a little more inclined to move at all, Dorian just led him to the bedroom for, in fact, a little actual rest.


End file.
